Ultimatum
by kronos army
Summary: Harry Potter has being shunned from the Wizarding World, after attempting to combine Magic and Science, now with his Creature threatening destruction, he must come back and stop it before it's too late... On Hiatus
1. Intro

ULTIMATUM When the ultimate experiment between Science and Magic goes awry, and Harry Potter is shunted from the Wizarding World, he becomes rich and successful in the Muggle world, but when his experiment goes to the Wizards to seek revenge, and it is impervious to Magic, Harry must set out to end what he started... 


	2. Ten Years

Ultimatum Chapter One

May 1999 Harry Potter had begun work six months ago on a project to allow the dead to be re-animated through Science, as Magic had no way of doing this. He called it his First step in the evolution of Humanity. With a dream to unite Muggles and Magic-folk together. If everyone could have immortality if they wished it there would be no use for war, when the enemy cannot die, so peace had to prosper was his reckoning. This notion had gained him many enemies in the year since the defeat of Voldemort; the most out-spoken was Albus Dumbledore.  
Potter is a lunatic! Dumbledore told the Order of the Phoenix when it met for the first time in a year again, in on May 15th 1999. He tries to break the laws of the Universe and demands we should all stand by him in this endeavour. I have always tried to help Harry, but I fear he is too far gone now, and might end up being a danger to us all. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, I need you two to get Harry to come here, to the Burrow tomorrow evening at 7pm. I shall need some volunteers to help restrain Mr Potter. We shall have to bind his magic and exile him to the Muggle world, to prevent his lunacy and to protect him as much as us. Order members nodded at Dumbledore s reasoning Even Dumbledore knew this was for Harry s own good as well as the Greater Good. Ron and Hermione agreed, hoping they could still be friends with Harry after he was forced into becoming a Muggle.  
Hermione called up Harry and arranged to meet him at the Burrow the next day at 7pm. Harry was working in a lab in London and was close to a breakthrough he believed, he left his research notes in a secure place that only he knew about, before disapparating to the Burrow at 6:55pm.  
Harry walked into the Burrow to see Dumbledore looking at him, sat at the kitchen table. He looked old and forlorn, with Kingsley, the new Minister for Magic, and Arthur Weasley stood behind him.  
Harry m boy. Dumbledore greeted.  
Albus. Harry smiled as he sat opposite him.  
Would you like a lemon drop? Dumbledore offered him as he politely declined, sitting back and asking why Dumbledore wanted him.  
I am so sorry Harry, this is for your own good as well as the Greater Good. Petrificus Totalus! Harry went rigid as Kingsley and Arthur conjured ropes around him, holding him in place. Hermione and Ron appeared at the door with the rest of the Order, watching Dumbledore say the incantation, the flash of blue as the spell hit Harry and he slumped forward. Dumbledore picked up Harry and disapparated to his flat, the order following.  
They watched as Dumbledore wrote Harry a note, explaining his actions and why he could never return to any Wizarding place, such as Diagon Alley. He then left as the order followed, leaving Harry on his bed, they never knew about his research being securely hidden away as they ransacked his lab a few hours later, burning it to the ground. Harry slept on, his research in a locked box under his bed...  
May 2009 Hermione Weasley walked through the streets of London, looking for what Ginny had described as an unnatural wretch, taller than seven foot, with yellowish, waxy skin and large lustrous black hair with milky, bloodshot eyes. Hermione assumed this was some sort of vampire, but as the head of the DROMC it was her job to investigate it. She turned the corner into a side street, near to Grimmauld Place, where Harry used to live, when she saw the thing, hearing it sob. She cautiously approached it, withdrawing her wand and pointing it at it. The thing turned with lightning speed ad charged at her, snarling with a wild look in its eyes. She aimed a stunner at it and watched as it bounced off, she sent another stunner and a cutting hex, but they both bounced off and the thing slammed into her, knocking her to the ground.  
Magic does not work on me, devil! the thing roared, trying to smash Hermione with its giant fists. Hermione kicked at it with all the force she could and it stumbled, as she clambered up and disapparated, back to the Burrow before it could reach her. Angry, the Creature ran towards Grimmauld Place, where it knew he had being, where it could find its creator. And kill him.  
Hermione landed in the kitchen as the Order were discussing plans, her face was bloody from the knock to the floor and they all gathered around her.  
What happened? Ron asked his wife.  
The thing Ginny saw attacked me Ronald, I only just got away. It looked human and fought with a fierceness I have never encountered. Hermione finished to the stunned Order.  
We can pay to kill it, right? Molly asked, fearing for everyone s safety as usual. Since the official word was that Harry was dead, Ginny had received the Potter fortune as they had being married. She had retaken the name Weasley after Harry s death though.  
It seems to be impervious to Magic. Hermione said, further shocking the Order who looked to each other, wondering who would rid them of this thing .  
Calm down everyone. Dumbledore said I am sure we can find what this Creature is and reason with it. It s not any Magical Creature we know of Albus. Hermione said It is possible it was created by someone, breaching the Experimental charms ban. Then we shall have to find its progenitor. Dumbledore said Did it state its name or species name? No, I never got the chance to ask it. Hermione said It was near Grimmauld Place though, and seemed to be heading there. Then we shall go to Grimmauld Place and the surrounding streets, anyone who sees it, Stunners only, even if they only slow the beast. Summon help and we shall capture it. Dumbledore decided, everyone apparating to and around Grimmauld Place.  
Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione appeared in Grimmauld Place and saw a huge man lumbering towards the door. on his back was a tattered clothing piece wit a giant E on it. Hermione gasped as she dragged Ron and Dumbledore from the thing.  
That s it, and the clothes it wore are the symbol of Evans Industries, the richest company in the Muggle world, it does everything from medicine, to weapons. Hmm. Dumbledore pondered So it makes these now? Must be new. Hermione said off-handedly. We could ask the C.E.O and founder, Mr Evans. He is only about 28 and lives in London. We would have to leave the thing for now though, it seems determined to break into that house. They looked at the house it was trying to enter and saw it break through, into number twelve. They tried to follow but were throw backwards by a ward on the house that wasn t there before.  
We need to see this Mr Evans, as soon as possible. Dumbledore told them. You tow will come with me tomorrow to try and find him, let s go find the rest of the Order. 


	3. Mr Evans: Hogwarts Escapee

Ultimatum

Chapter Two

May 12th 2009

Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore apparated to a small side street in the middle of Muggle London, the street covered in shadow from a huge tower next to it.

"That's Evans Industries H.Q." Hermione said "Evan's office is the 110th floor. We should go tell the receptionist we're here."

Dumbledore and Ron followed Hermione into the building and they approached the receptionist desk. It was a woman who had new styled headphones in and she was listening to something when they neared her. She took one look at them and pressed a button under her desk, alerting her boss that there were Magic folk there. She recognised the concealment of their wands from her basic training. He knew all about Magic, and had no real desire to be entwined within it again. He was barely surviving now as it was, what with 'the thing' and everything else.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Weasley. This is Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore, here to see Mr Evans?" Hermione enquired of the young girl.

"Go ahead; take the lift to the 110th floor, Mr Evans expects you." She said as she looked away again, as they took off to the lifts.

They all got in the lift and hit the very top button, and watched as the doors closed on them again, sealing them in. The lift started to rise and they looked out through the clear glass windows at the side of the building, looking out over London. They could see Diagon Alley, only about twelve streets away, the bustle of Wizarding life going on, as people went about shopping nearby.

After what seemed like an age the lift stopped right at the top, and they climbed out. There was a long, lone corridor going one way where they could see a huge set of metal double doors at the far end. They briskly strode towards it and knocked, hearing a deep voice command them to enter. Hurriedly they came in, looking about and seeing nothing but a large desk, a large window and an empty black chair. They sat down opposite the black chair, in three carefully arranged smaller stools as they heard someone bustling about in a small side area, just out of view. They watched as someone entered, nose buried in a dossier. They could only see the person's hair, noting that it was black, raven or jet black you could say, and it was stuck up in various places.

"Insanity." A quiet voice said, from behind the folder. It seemed kind of familiar to them, but much deeper than most voices they were accustomed to hearing. "Insane is what the fool calls the genius, when the genius proves them wrong with the very secrets of life, isn't it? Insane is someone whose dreams seem far-fetched, but with the right brain, funding and imagination, the insane can rule the world." Evans started to laugh from behind his folder, a weird, unsettling deep boom that unnerved the three visitors. He put the folder on his desk, facing away from them, between them and the desk.

'Am I crazy to you Miss Granger?" The man asked, shocking Hermione.

"How do you-?" She began.

"Mr Weasley, Mr Dumbledore, am I crazy to you?"

"If you made that thing then yes!" Ron angrily declared.

"It was supposed to be a peaceful project, before it turned..." Evans said voice full of regret and pain.

"Mr Evans..." Dumbledore began, withdrawing his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Evans roared, merely waving his right hand and all three of their wands zoomed to him. He turned around and they met a face that was haunted by the ghosts of the past, the once emerald eyes were sunken and hollow, the hair was matted and greying at the front. The skin appeared stretched and aged and the scars on their left hand and forehead were more distinct than ever.

"Harry..." Dumbledore breathed.

"I did it Albus. You all called me mad...I created life itself! You all saw the Creature didn't you, that's why your here? I knew I wasn't mad, but you thought I was! Naughty Albus, I was never crazy." Harry gave off an unnerving giggle at this. "I knew I would be able to do it one day. I proved you all wrong. But I need help Albus."

"Why Harry?" Hermione asked, all of them confused as to how he managed this, or how he was able to disarm them, they bound his magic!

"I couldn't control it and it broke free...It wants me dead. And it wants the Wizarding World to fall to it as well."

"Why does it Harry?" Ron asked.

"I had to use a brain to create the Creature, I couldn't use any brain, it had to be magical, and powerful at that. I went to the graveyard in Hogwarts, the one in the depths of the Forbidden Forest, and I took it. I took Tom's brain."

"But...why?" Dumbledore asked, looking older with every second.

"The magic needed to be on a level only three people could have met. I couldn't use my own brain Albus, and I wasn't getting a hold of yours anytime soon. Voldemort's body was just lying there, undisturbed since the Battle, why not put it to use? Unfortunately, it retained his memories. Seeing me, it went berserk. It broke free and escaped, when I cornered it..." Harry trailed off hopelessly.

"It didn't like that you had brought it back did it?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"No." Harry said miserably, looking down, dropping their wands as he put his head in his hands.

Dumbledore seized his chance and summoned the wands, throwing them to their rightful owners. Before Harry had the chance to move, three stunners came soaring at him, and he fell forward with a crash.

"Let's get him to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, looking at Harry with anger, contempt and was that concern?

Ron and Hermione grabbed Harry and apparated to Hogsmeade, whilst Dumbledore cleared the room and modified Harry's assistant's memory, it now seemed he had taken a break for a few weeks, giving them plenty of time. Dumbledore summoned his patronus and sent a message to the Order saying.

"Myself, Ron and Hermione have caught the creator of that thing, come to Hogwarts, and I shall inform you all of any news."

Dumbledore apparated to Hogsmeade to see Ron and Hermione dragging Harry further ahead, he whistled as Fawkes appeared and flamed the four into the Hospital Wing. He quickly got Harry into a bed and closed the curtains.

"You two go to the Great Hall to wait for the others." Dumbledore told the other two as he called Madam Pomfrey and told her to care for Harry, and notify him when he awoke. Dumbledore then began to walk towards the Great Hall, as the other Order members appeared in the Entrance Hall.

"Why are they here Albus?" McGonagall asked, looking around as other members entered the hall, fortunately, it was time for classes, so there was no-one in the hall but the Order members.

"We caught Mr Evans, the C.E.O of Evans Industries in London. He was responsible for creating that monstrosity we saw."

"You mean, the cause of that thing was a Muggle?"

"Far from it Minerva." Albus said.

"Well who is it then?" Mad-Eye demanded as the Weasley's and Lupin nodded their agreement.

"Harry Evans was the one who created it." Dumbledore said "However, he once went by another name."

"What, Lucius Malfoy or something?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Harry Evans was once Harry Potter." Dumbledore said quietly.

As soon as he said Harry's name, the meeting descended into absolute chaos.

"POTTER!" Severus roared.

"How could it be Harry?" Ginny, Fred and George asked.

"It was, we were there." Ron said as Hermione nodded.

"He completed what he said he would." Dumbledore said gravely. "What is worse is that he disarmed me as well as Mr and Mrs Weasley with a wandless disarming spell. He somehow got his Magic unbound.

"How?" Minerva inquired mouth and eyes wide open.

"We do not know, we should when he awakens."

Just then, Madam Pomfrey came into the Hall.

"Madam Pomfrey, he is awake I take it?"

"Yes Albus, but..."

"But what?" Remus asked.

"I turned away to fetch my want to restrain him, and when I came back, he was gone!"

"Everyone split up and find him!" Dumbledore roared as they all left the Hall and searched the school.

Lupin, Dumbledore and McGonagall searched the dungeons, whilst Hermione and Ron headed to the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else searched the other floors and the grounds.

"Professor, why are you searching the rooms?" A Slytherin asked when they entered a Potions classroom.

"We have an escaped, dangerous man in the school." Dumbledore admitted, "Everyone please report to the Great Hall."

Dumbledore magnified his voice as he left the Potions room and repeated the message, so that the entire school heard, the students left their classrooms and headed to the Great Hall, to be stewarded by teachers and some Order members who reported they couldn't find him.

Ron and Hermione went to the portrait of the Fat Lady and Hermione walked in first. She saw a shadow move and green eyes stare at her, she gave a small gesture to Ron who backed off to go to Dumbledore they had found Harry as Hermione approached.

She pulled out her wand and levelled it at Harry, who stared at it coolly.

"Hello Hermione." He said pleasantly, staring at her.

Hermione held her wand up and demanded "Stay where you are. I am going to stun you."

Harry laughed and jumped up, dodging as Hermione sent a stunner in surprise at him. He moved with lighting reflexes, pulling something from his pocket and soon a knife was at her throat.

"Now, now. I can't have you stopping me. Tom will come here, and I best be ready when he does." Harry smiled as he pulled her wand from her and pointed it at the back of her head.

"Goodnight, traitor." Harry said as he muttered "Stupefy." And Hermione fell forward onto the Gryffindor sofa.

Harry quickly got to work, bending over Hermione and ran to the window when he was finished, flinging it open after putting her wand in her hand again.

"Accio Broom!" he yelled, a broom flying to him, wandlessly summoned.

Harry jumped on and was away, landing in the Forbidden Forest as the Gryffindor Common room door opened once more and the teachers piled in with Ron and Remus, seeing Hermione lying on the sofa, the word Traitor carved into her arm, blood running down the arm.

Ron began to cry as Remus and Madam Pomfrey carried her away and Molly took Ron out of the room. Dumbledore looked at Snape and McGonagall with desperation, as they all returned to the Great Hall.

The students were listening eagerly as the professors returned and Dumbledore strode to the front to address them.

"It would appear the danger has gone from the castle for now. But as a precaution all classes are cancelled today and all students will remain within the Great Hall."

"Who was it Headmaster?" A seventh year Gryffindor called out.

"Have any of you heard of Evans Industries in the Muggle world?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" Most of the school chorused back.

"It was Mr Evans himself, it turns out he is not a Muggle, but a very dangerous wizard, by the name of Harry Potter."

The mention of Harry was enough to silence the students, who had begun to speak when discovering Mr Evans was a wizard.

"What will you do Headmaster?" the same Gryffindor asked him.

"We don't know yet." He conceded, as the students looked terrified. They had heard of what Potter wanted to create, why he was shunned from the Wizarding World, and it truly terrified them. They were glad they were safe in the Great Hall for now.

In the Forbidden Forest however, there was a rustling of leaves, as Harry ran towards the boundaries of the school and the safety of an apparition point, when there was a yell of wonder, a large hand swinging from nowhere and Harry fell, unconscious to the floor.

"What's going on 'ere?" Hagrid demanded.


End file.
